Red Water Rewrite
by Wanna-be Artist
Summary: One of Garv's former servents meets his wrath, but the questen of the mastermind lays in shadow.(This has taken me too long to rewrite...)
1. Prologue

Red Water  
  
Prologue  
  
Time releases the pigulom in small strokes that pass back and fourth on the hanging clock there in Rezo-sama's house. It had been over a year since the disappearance of my beloved brother. I hade done my searching. I hade called his name! I would sit in the middle of the room with streams of pear tears in search for some mercy on my soul. No one answered my cries. No one could, and if they could they didn't care to. "Let my soul rest for his body if he has past on!" cries my mind, but them my heart weeps for his touch, and I stiffen.  
  
It came to no surprise on day when my uncle came to me with the scepter of the kingdom and bagged me to take it. He might not come back, Mona, he told me over and over. He meant well, but I would always run away from the silver title he tried to pin to my chest. Out of my pain I would yell at him, telling him that Kunzite would soon return and sit on the thrown again.  
  
What a fool I was for letting my heart kill my spirit like it did. I knew my brother would be disappointed in how I handled all this. He was the stronger one. He always kept me standing. He was the only one I had left, and how the emptiness of his room surrounded my mind with cold loneness his eyes use to warm.  
  
The day came that I feared most. Rezo-sama and Uncle Amethyst came to me with the news I didn't want to hear.  
  
"We can't keep this search on any longer, Mona." Amethyst said as lovingly as he could. His black eyes showed pain in them though he was trying hard to stay strong. "I have already arranged for a funeral for him."  
  
"Without a body?!" I screamed out of anger and fear. Rezo-sama came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. His gentle touch eased my rash behavior. He even forced a smile for me though I could see his pain as well.  
  
"It's been two years, Mona-chan." He said softly. I couldn't help myself. My arms flue wide and embraced him tightly. Tears consumed my speech. He held me close and stocked my head with soothing motions. His eyes where shut tightly. Amethyst turned away. The room was filled with bitterness. The atmosphere was guarded with emptiness.  
  
Hope was lost that day..  
  
And every day after that. 


	2. Red Water: The resurrected

Red Water  
  
Chapter One: The Recreation  
  
The sun was warm this day. As I lifted my head to the heavens I felt an ease come over my numbed heart. It was nice for my uncle to take care of my brother's children and let me have a breather for now. The girls where fine. I like Tanzite over the other two. She has a free spirit, much like myself. Even though she is young, she is strong. She handled his weapon of choice very well, though she needed much more practice in it. I see so much of Kunzite in her. She may not look like my brother, but she sure does act like him at times. She fights time him as well. I wonder if fighting style is passed though the genes.  
  
Teki was the one that looked like my brother. His hair was a bizarre black though. No one was quite sure where he acquired that from. Kunzite's hair was as silver as silver could get. For what I hear his mother had dirty blondish brown hair. Maybe he acquired the same stray gene that Kunzite took.  
  
Kunzite.  
  
Three years have passed since his vanishing and I still think apone that day. It was a day like today. Cat'seye, one of the high guards of the palace, just had her child. Kunzite went out to practice in the woods. No one though anything of it till that night when a heavy mist came over the ground, and Kunzite never came home.  
  
We waited a week before worry set in so deep that we felt we must go find him.  
  
Why my thoughts drift to him on a day like today is beyond me. I woke with a good feeling about the day, but now my heart sinks in settle grief at the loss of my brother. There still sat a shot wound in my heart where his presents once filled.  
  
No. I shock my head to disregard the thought. I was off to see my good friend of the Mazoku race. Hellmaster himself, Xelloss. His lord found much flavor in him once the passing of Phibrizo. Xelloss was always favored by his lords. Sometimes too much.  
  
I tried hard to let the thought of my friend sink into my mind so to loss the though of such depressing events, but my heart cried load for him even though it was true. There was little possibility he was still living. He would have come home, or at lest told us in some way that he was doing well.  
  
The winds behind me sweep in a hallow groans, as if to call my name. The sudden eerie feeling called though my skin. Some one was watching me. My first reaction would have been to start walking faster, but something held me back. I set my hand on Ultima, my believed gift from my father. Ultima gave off a slight glow on its hilt in response to my touch. Something grabbed the hem of my cape tightly. The pull was firm and scared me at first till it let go. I spun around quickly, with my sword drawn and aimed at my stocker, but no one was there.  
  
"I am hearing things." My soft whispers lead me to put my sword away. As a glanced to my sheath to see that my sword went in properly I saw what had touched me. My first reaction was to jump away from the hideous form lying on the ground.  
  
How would one describe the vision of a full grown man mangled and torn on the ground? My shock blinded me from doing anything right away. How would one try to help something that looked dead already? There was no spot on this man that wasn't torn or bleeding. All the flesh on him was broken, but not all of it flowed.  
  
Finally, my since came back to me. I rushed over to the man. I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. I didn't want to hurt him any more then he was. "Sir..." I felt the steady flow of, what I thought to be, blood between my fingers. His skin was so tinder that even the slightest touch seemed to make it bleed.  
  
"Tell me." He mumbled tiredly, "this isn't. a dream." I was surprised at his choice of words.  
  
"Why would it be?" I said out of my better judgment. I knew he should save his strength, but I wanted to know who he was. Maybe then I could better help this poor man.  
  
"You." I responded simply. His face moved to its side slowly. Pieces of ash on his neck that seemed to stop his bleeding fell from his neck. This was a cruel method of torcher. Ash stopped the bleeding so the victim doesn't bleed to death and causes mass infection if left to faster too long. This site made me look over his wounds a little bit better. Very few wounds where bleeding, but rather had wither white puss flowing from them, or thick clear ooze that was to clean out wounds. The only way this man where to get better would be a painful bath.  
  
"Me.?" I didn't expect such an answer. "Why.?" I cut myself off when I felt another presents join me. "No, please quite yourself. You need to conserve your strength." The fumier form peered over my shoulder to the man at my knees. I looked over to him. His purple locks fell from behind his ears, almost as if to hide the wide smirk on his face. My hand left the man's shoulder and quickly met my friend's face with grate speed.  
  
"AHH!!" He yelled out, all while jumping back quickly. "What was that for?" He groaned while rubbing his nose.  
  
"You shouldn't take advantage of people's misfortune." I said firmly.  
  
"But, I'm a Mazoku." His pitiful voice reeked behind my ear. I only narrowed my eyes, which was a 'back off' that went without saying. He did. He was rather well at taking hints. Whether he fallowed them was another story. "You are going to starve me, you know?"  
  
Just as I was going to say something to scold the Hellmaster, I was interrupted by the motion of the near corpse on the ground. My attion lade me back to him. "Please don't move." I urged him. I even set a hand back on his shoulder incase he didn't hear me, but he seemed not to regard my warning. He insisted on trying to sit up. He lost his battle rather fast, but he was able to place his body partially on his side. I sall his eyes squint in pain. His mouth, all sunken in from lack of food, pressed together tightly. He relished them from there vices long enough to speak again.  
  
"Do. I look that. different. Like this.?" he managed to mumble out. This poor man must have though I was another person. His sight was, no questionably, impaired by his torment. I figured it was best not to say anything at that moment. If I told him the truth, that I had never met him, it might have made him lose hope in servile. Besides, I was busy trying to finger out a good way to heal this man.  
  
Sweet added to his brow. His skin felt clammy. He had lost a lot of blood, but there was something else.  
  
"Mona. Please." He called me by my name. I was astonished so much so that I started to wonder if I was the mistaken on. Did I know this man? He started to move again. His body wait shifted to one said in painful ways. I knew I couldn't stop him. Holding him back would hurt him more then moving. Finally, his body fell in a painful sound thud. The wound of liquid moving between the cutes was one of the most sickening noise I have ever heard. ".have I." and his eyes opened. ".been." They where bloodshot red with stains of his blood leaking though the rims. ".gone that." But the brilliant steel blue shined though them though they where pail, having lost there spirit. ".long.?"  
  
Tears formed at the edges of my eyes. I didn't know how to place my feelings just then. Though the mangled mess of body and the deputation of his health. could it really. "You.. Can't be." I whispered. My hand covered my mouth as tears steamed down my face. Thoughts eyes could never be mistaken for any other. "Kunzite."  
  
A withered hand reached up and tenderly took my hand from my mouth. His wirry eyes softened. A gleem came from them for the first time in what seemed to be a long time. A smile trased his face, though it wasn't big. He was much too week for anything more.  
  
"I.moto-chan." He called me. 'Little sister' was the name he gave me at birth and would always call me. His voice. Was soft and crackled as it was I took joy in it. He knew it too. Drops of my tears fell onto his wounds, and, most likely, stung them. He didn't seem to mind.  
  
My brother, thought to be dead, was now suddenly resurrected. 


	3. Red Water: Sleepless Dream

Red Water  
  
Chapter Two: Sleepless Dream  
  
Something happened to me for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. No matter how painful it was, I relaxed. What a conversing dream this was. The tinder touch of my sister, and the sweet angelic like voice she cared with her. I saw her face in the mist of a red stain, but it was her face regardless. Little had she changed. Her very presents still cared the warmth in comfort of thoughs she wanted to protect.  
  
How real this all felt. How real my exape was. I forced a smile from my lips and hopes that my captor did not see me dream in such bliss. Even then I wouldn't care. It was my small crumb from heaven I would hold close till I could sleep again.  
  
Her tears, warm and salt filled, fell fresh onto my cheek. The feeling of salt in an open wound didn't see to be painful this time around. Rather, it was as if it where to heal my broken spirit. How much I wanted that. I would count down the days when that hand that I held dear in mine would be real, if I could.  
  
I felt my hand slip. I must be waking up now. I never stayed sleeping long. My wounds wouldn't have it. My eyes slowly began to shut out the warmth of my environment. Her hand clinched tightly to mine. This was the first time I recall her doing this in a dream. Normally, she would let my hand fall with a smile, almost in an understanding of me leaving. Why was this time different?  
  
"Xelloss, we need to get him out of the sun!" I heard her frantic voice yell. The sun is my immoral enemy. Ever since I was young a cruse was placed on me to where my body would take ill to the sun. I would forever be a killer of the night. This kept me in line. I found ways around this curse, but my ways where taken from me.  
  
"Where to?" A new voice. No, not a new voice. Just one I would never expect to hear.  
  
"I don't care! Out of the sun before." The shouting finally faded into quietness and the light ringing in my ear replaced it. I could feel the strips on my back again. The fresh blood flowed from the trenches that where imbedded in cruel designs that where later called beautiful by the ones that put them there.  
  
Soon, I felt it again. My face started to bleed clear sticky liquid that told me it was still infected. I knew that much. I had no means of cleaning it out. Even that, it didn't matter to me. The wound grow every day, as did the wicked memory that fallowed, it did to my soul. Even now, my heart pieced into my mind like a javelin and pulled forth the one memory I so longed to forget. Piece by piece, ever moment remembering the curl twist of fate, my soul started to fall into a dark abyss. My personal hell locked away in the shadows of thought alone to where no one could see. No one could help.  
  
No one would help anyhow.  
  
Why would they? I mean nothing to anyone any more. The only small group of people that ever saw me as something other then a mass killer was long gone now. Only a memory. Only hazy dreams. Only a figment of my imagination and fading, but lingering hope.  
  
There was another feeling of pain that washed over me. This type was one I wasn't use to though. Cold hands that provided warmth to my broken body, and the sting of refreshment that dug deep into my skin. It was refreshing, like a cold shower. It made me feel more alive then longer then I can remember.  
  
As I opened my eyes, I knew I was back in the cell I must have fallen asleep in. The floor was cold and darkness surrounded me. My hand slipped from my side and landed on the floor. I might have moved. There was no way that the cell I was placed in before could have been as smooth and clean as this was. I also took notice that the smell of my own rotting flesh didn't poison the air. The sound of dripping water was not haunting my ears. The dual lighting was scorching my week eyes was now replaced by a soft and inviting one. The room was warmer regardless of the cold tilde floor.  
  
The though crossed my mind. I had tried to exape. My captor must have brought me in for his personal entertainment, while disciplining me for my actions at the same time.  
  
"Kunzite!" A body rushed over to me and grasped my arm tightly with both hands. I turned my head to the side and flinched. I knew they, they being the guards, where going to force me to my feet. To my surprise, the hands lightened, and an apology was muttered out of a gentle mouth. Tender words graced my ears. Words I had forgotten over the years.  
  
"He's probably still sore, Mona-san." I remember that voice, I think. It was a voice that was sure of himself. "After all, we couldn't heal everything."  
  
"I know." The gentle voice said. I feared looking to the voices for my imagination might be crushed at seeing the faces, but I slowly urged myself to just put my mind at essea. "I just want to make sure he's alright." My blurred vision struggled to bring around the details of her face. Her long brown locks crawled around her shoulders as she left down to look at me. Her head was turned to talk with the other man, but I did see her eyes. Green shades adorned her eyes.  
  
"M.ona.?" I whispered. My voice scraped back and forth like sand paper. I would be surprised if the girl even heard me. My heart lifted in light weight was I gazed up at the young face. Deep in my shattered soul screamed, "dream!" or "trick!" but my heart, still in tacked some how, whispered hope into my mind's ear. How fickle my heart could be when gabbing at memories.  
  
She looked away from the one she was talking to and looked down at me. "Kunzite." She said softly. My vision slowly set in to clear away what mist embraced my eyes. Details of her soft skin and almost rosy cheeks came into view. Dried tears still where left on her face, burning a trail on her face. New tears welded deep into her eyes. "Oh, Kunzite, you are alive." She whispered with such joy bearing heavy in her heart.  
  
"Dream." I sputtered out. She looked attentive for a moment before placing a finger over my lips and hushed me, but regardless of my horse voices, I wanted to talk. The trick was to remember how to do such a task. I have very seldom spoke for a long time. "Not." So I pushed myself to do so, "a. dream."  
  
She looked right above me with tears running from her eyes. "No." She smiled. "This isn't a dream." My eyes gazed up at hers. The dim light danced over her water logged eyes. How was I to believe this? My bitter soul would not let me at first. It wasn't till a few tears fell into my eyes. The sting was a shock at first. My head turned away in reaction and my eyes watered. It was the equivalent of someone pinching me.  
  
She flinched beside me and leaned over to see what was wrong. "Are you ok? What happened?" She wasn't aware that her tears fad fallen into my eyes. I wouldn't say anything about it either.  
  
"Just. something in my eye."  
  
"I'm sorry." She leaned forward. "I can't hear you." I flinched and pulled back though there was nowhere I could go. She pulled back quickly. I wasn't sure how she reacted after that for I shut my eyes tightly and prepared to be hit. I know, in me, she would not hit me. She has never stuck me out of frustration in the past.  
  
"It's not you, Mona-san," Confirmed that voice in the background. "Wherever he was before this had trained him this way." I felt her eyes apon me. A gentle hand rubbed my shoulder lightly.  
  
"Kunzite, it's okay." Slowly my head turned to hers and my eyes opened. Her find face looked over to me with such gentleness. "Can you sit up?" I gave a short nod as I turned to my side and pushed myself up. She helped me from falling over and gave me the support I needed.  
  
Honestly, even then, I questioned the reality of my coming here. It was too good, but felt too real. Her warm hands against my cold skin, or her gentle smile to warm my face. I smiled for the first time since I can remember last. Slowly, my heart cam to ese and escaped my new surroundings. I let myself believe this was all real. If it wasn't, then this dream would be cherished till my death. If it where not a dream, all the same, I knew all hope was lost. 


	4. Red Water: Bottomless

Red Water  
  
Chapter Three: Bottomless  
  
The fresh aroma of pain filled the room quickly. It tingled at my nose in the send of dried blood and crusted over scares. Oh the life to bite into it with the lushes hunger that it pushed on my stomach. Even if it was a small nibble to suffice my taste for something dripping with rich nutrition for my Mazoku soul. It was perfect if she wasn't here. Yes. Mona-san.  
  
Oh, no. I don't mind her company at all. I rather enjoy her time with me. She was funny and charming. We knew each other since we where little! Well, since she was little any ways. She would normally let me eat my heart out, but this man was her brother. Well, what difference dose it make? It's not like I am going to eat him. And it won't hurt. Not at all; just a little tiresome for him afterwards.  
  
Well, maybe just a litt-  
  
Smack! Came her hand upside my head. "Don't you even think about it!"  
  
"Maa, Mona-san!!" I cried in desperation. I made myself out to look thin and pathetic looking just to try to get her to give in. "You are going to starve me! This is the third time this week!"  
  
"It's not like you aren't well fed," Her eyes glared cold daggers into my soul and I backed away. "And I can't help it you happen to walk in when my uncle was dressing a wound, or when you caught me in a moment of embarrassment." Her checks flushed red as the memory came back quickly. Oh yes, I was a cruel beast, but not so cruel to walk on her when she's dressing on perpous, but the fruits of my labor was well worth it.  
  
"NO!" Her hand came again and smacked me across the back of my head. "Don't you dare feed off me!"  
  
"Maa," I groaned, now having my face planted into the floor. "That wasn't very nice, Mona-san."  
  
"Well, Coming in when I" She stopped abruptly when she saw her brother move slightly. With all other thoughts vanishing from her mind, she rushed to his side and grasped his arm.  
  
"Kunzite!" I sat on the floor watched him carefully, as I do others quite often. His motion was quick. Something I didn't expect out of nearly dead man only a few moments before. At first I thought Mona-san grasped his arm in an occword way, or too tightly, but I was soon to find myself wrong.  
  
"He's probably still sore, Mona-san." My voice carried to Kunzite in particular. I wanted to see his reaction to it more then get Mona's reaction to my words. He didn't move at all, but this burst of fear that flooded the room just seconds before suddenly settled to the floor and was replaced by something I was not ready for. A little bit of hopefulness. At first I was taken back. My consciousness ate a bit of the newly made emotion without me asking. My stomach turned a bit in disgust; making me want to vomit it up. For the company there, I did not.  
  
She responded back to me, but I didn't hear her. I was too busy putting on an act so she wouldn't know I feed off him, even if it was only my reaction to the change of envirment. Naturally, I smiled and arched my eyes. This fooled just about everyone. If Mona-san was consumed about me at the moment, she would have, but her atichen was taken from me and to her brother quickly.  
  
I let the two talk, not really caring to much about the word exchange. I was more entranced by Kunzite and his reactions. One of the first things I noticed was the fact he never looked her in the eyes. Well, there was one time, but her head was turned when she was talking to me, but other then that, he focused on the mouth of her chin, as if he was memorizing her mouth movements. I thought, then, that if he was a prisoner, as it looked from here, that he did not talk much. He might be watching her lips to finger out where his should go to speak again.  
  
That theory did not stand with me long. There where long moments of silents between the two as well where he would, still, start at her chin, and at times, now at her neck or close his eyes completely. Maybe a submissive way he was touch while away? I knew before hand Kunzite, the strong warrior that could slay tens of thousands with a motion of his hand, would always look directly in someone's eyes. This would either strike fear of comfort into the one he was speaking to. I can stand witness that it was very effective to have piercing blue eyes slice their way into my soul and provoke fear. This didn't hold true now. Now that I look at his eyes, they are a dull gray, as if the life in them where sucked out. The same color of an aged man, though he was far from aged.  
  
At this moment, I saw Mona lean down to hear Kunzite's words a bit better, but instead of Kunzite repeating himself, he jolted slightly, turned his head away and flinched. I was surprised at first. His restful demeanor changed with less of a blink of the eye. His body was tense and the taste of fear flooded the air again. This was a definite sign of beaten fear. I have seen it countless times. Prisoners will be beaten so much that even the move of someone they trust will trigger a reaction.  
  
"It's not you, Mona-san," I said to her. Her eyes looked to me in confusion. What I knew now was going to make Mona-san feel very uneasy, if not angry. "Wherever he was before this has trained him to be this way." Sudden concern, much deeper then before, washed over her face. She looked back to Kunzite with slightly wide eyes and renewed tears.  
  
Mona-san helped set Kunzite up. He cringed at first as he moved his stiff body. Having him sit up was probably the best idea. It would help the air run though his lungs better, causing the wounds to heal quicker. The one that ran down his face and arms (and further, but I didn't check how far) started to brake open and bleed in come stressed areas, but nothing to be concerned about. It looked very painful. I didn't tell Mona-san, but I am almost sure the wound is cursed. There was no way I could cure it, no matter what I tried. Mona-san didn't need anything more to worry about.  
  
"Would you feel comfortable talking about where you have been?" She asked gently. Moan-san knew, now, that Kunzite was scared, not only on the outside, but deep within his soul as well. Kunzite's gaze dropped completely to the floor in almost pure depression I have never seen him act as such. His back was hunched over, as if he was trying to sit lower then Mona-san, and his face was turned away in shame. All quality I would never expect from Kunzite. I was completely taken back by this. "You.don't have to, you know."  
  
"I am a prisoner." He said softly. Mona-san went to lean in again to hear him, but stopped, remembering quickly of what happened before.  
  
"Can you speak up a little, please?" She said gently. His he turned a little and he spoke the same four words in the same mano tone as before, and as if he where still sitting in a cell. "You aren't now" She replayed with a tinder touch on his shoulder. He wasn't watching her, so the touch came to a surprise and he tensed up. Mona-san pulled her hand back quickly and apologized to him. He shook his head lightly.  
  
"It's not your fault." He muttered with a slight shear in his voice. Time like this I wondered if you picked up the wrong man. Kunzite would never act like this. Kunzite was such a strong spirit, and prideful to the point that he much rather be isolated then let the world even take a glimpse of his weaknesses. Now, he was nothing more then a wallow of pain. "And I am." He spook in terms he wasn't willing to speak of at the time, so he made it into a riddle.  
  
"By who?" Mona decided to go along with it this time. She knew better then to argue with him, but in his condition, he would have summated to a slightly raised voice. Well, that's not saying be would believe it though.  
  
Kunzite grew stiff. His hands clutched the clothing closest to him, though he had little to ware but the sheet we placed over him to keep him warm when you brought him here. Mona saw this right away and pulled back her question by reassuring him that he didn't have to answer this all right away. The near name of this person must have made the once mighty warrior terrible. He relaxed to her soothing words though. After a while, Mona-san felt it was okay to ask him something else.  
  
"Can you at lest tell us where you where kept?" She asked softly. Kunzite closed his eyes and shuck his head. Mona-san sighed in a depressed manor as she assumed this meant no, while, in fact, we where both wrong. He moved his hands around in his lap and cupped them. He had not forgotten how to manipulate the energy around him. This was a skill very unique to their race.  
  
Slowly a puddle of mist and water formed an image in his hand, along with a strong stance. Slowly an image started to merge from cupped hands. Carefully, Mona-san looked lover at it. I moved from my place to behind him and looked over his shoulder. This made him nervous, but he said nothing. I only smirked. Mona-san was busy figuring out what was in his hands. This was my opportunity to get a little something to eat.  
  
At the same time, I wanted to see what was there as much as she did. There, swimming in the mist and water in his hands was the casting of a dark room. I could feel the place so much sooner then I could see it. It was a place not too far from my reach. Another Mazoku Lord's dwelling, though I couldn't really figure out which one. It also lay close to the astral plane. If this was true then it makes since why Kunzite was never found. If he lay in such suffering then all his energy would have been feed to lesser Mazoku and their lord, meaning there was little to know energy left for us to trace him by.  
  
It was also enclosed in a pass, castle, fortress or something along thoughs lings where a lord lived. How I knew it was because of how unwillingly close all the Mazoku lord's kingdoms where closely linked to one another. This tight weaving made it almost impossible for each of us to sneak up on another to destroy each other. Yes, mother has a very interesting since of humor, but this was one of the many reasons why Zelas and Deep Sea never seceded at destroying each other.  
  
Finally, the image came into view. The cold room was now a cell. Chains to walls, and scum filling every corner. These cells haven't been used in a while, there for they haven't been cleaned. If this was where he stayed, then it was possible it was never cleaned. There was light though. Not very much of it, but there was a bit of dim light shining from a corner.  
  
Once I as satisfied with the image, I looked back to Kunzite. He didn't dare look at the image in his hands. Rather, he shut his eyes and turned away, as if to ignore it's existence. Every so often his mussels would twitch out of announce. His body slightly shook in nervousness. When he felt it was a good time, his hands closed over the image and it disappeared into mist and water. Mona-san slightly jumped when he did this, and eyed the water on the floor for a few till her eyes met his again. He was still turning away. It seemed fear now ate at him. Maybe fear of what his sister though of the whole thing now.  
  
I couldn't help but smirk. I haven't been eating all the time and I was getting full off him. He was a good meal. Something that will stick with me for a while. 


End file.
